Tsuna's Death
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: "I knew something was going to go wrong. I just din't think it would be this. Why did this have to happen?"Tsuna's death in the eys of my OC.
1. the shot

**Me: I know I'm supposed to be working on SDH and the interview but after watching a video on Tsuna's death I could resist writing this. Any who, I don't own Reborn or its characters.**

**PS: I decided to make this in Risa's POV, kind of. This in TYL a while before Tsuna's d-d-death.**

I found him in the same place he has been since the Vongola declared war on the Millefior. He was sitting next to Reborn's grave. I notice he had set a new bouquet of flowers on the grave stone. My heart tightened at the sight and memories that that grave brought up. I think none of us really took the dangers seriously until Reborn…_died._

I don't think anyone was more broken by the news then Tsuna. Dino and I were devastated yes, but neither of us had as much of a strong bonded as Tsuna. It was as if their hearts were connected with a single string and that monster Byakuran took that away from him. I swallowed the tears that threaten to come and walk over to him. Standing behind him I gave a quick prayer before talking.

"You know he would be proud of you, right." I say.

"Maybe, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked me.

"No." I tell him and he looks up to me in surprise. Before he could ask I answer his unspoken question. "If anything goes wrong we might lose you. I don't think any of would be able to handle it if you died." he gave an understanding look. "I won't fight you on this. You are the Boss of the Vongola now. So it's your choice to go to that meeting if you want. But promise me you'll come back please." I gave him a pleading look.

He smiled at me a small sad smile. Somehow I knew something would happen. The feeling in my chest was saying so. It was a horrible pull that told me something would happen, and it never leaves until it's too late. And it always seems to get stronger as the day of the meeting gets closer. I just hope that I'm wrong. But I can't help feel this is the same way I felt the day they announced Reborn's death. "I promise you. I will come back. But you might be surprised when I do." I didn't get what he meant by that.

Then he brought a hand up to my face and whipped a tear that had left my eye that I didn't know fell. "It's okay to cry you know. It hurts more when you hide your tears."

~SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI~

I had a feeling something would happen today. I was going to go with Gokudera and Yamamoto to pick Tsuna up from the meeting with Byakuran. All the while the nagging feeling in the back of my mad kept getting worse. He wouldn't break his promise with me would he? It got to the point that I was jumpy. "Are you okay Risa?" Yamamoto asked me. I was so deep in thought that I yelped in surprise.

"Huh, yeah, I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." I told them truthfully. Normally I would lie but at that moment I just couldn't. Gokudera who knew that I had a knack for thing like this being true called the rest of the Vongola to meet with us while picking up Tsuna.

Though they all felt the same way and were there in less than ten minutes. None of us trusted Byakuran. And I knew they were all ready to come save their boss at any given moment. Too bad it was not enough. It all happened so fast I refused to believe it happened.

One second Tsuna came out from the meeting with Byakuran and the next there was a bang and Tsuna was falling. I didn't need to see to know had happened. _Tsuna was shot_. I was frozen to the ground I couldn't move. 'Please don't let him die. Please…please.' I began praying. Gokudera and Ryohie had run over to him to make sure he was fine. The Millefior had escaped.

Ryohie lit his ring to stop the bleeding but I knew and so did everyone else that it was too late. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo was gone, one bullet though the heart. I didn't want to believe it but when Ryohie closed his eyes in frustration and extinguish his flame I knew it was over. The other knew as well.

Gokudera had stop calling Tsuna and started to cry over his body. Hibari seemed frozen and his emotionless mask looked broken before he looked away. Chrome had collapsed and was crying in the arms of Mukuro who also was looking away. Lambo was crying in the arms or Yamamoto who looked like the world just ended. And it might have as well for me. One of my best and oldest of friends has just died in front of me.

What are we going to tell his parents? His mother was sure to break down. Lambo, I-Pin and Futta have lost their brother. Kyoko has just lost her lover and Haru her weddings best man. In one second. One bullet has destroyed so many things at the same time. I didn't notice I was having a panic attack until Yamamoto pulled me into a hug. "We should get you someplace safe. You're Family will be worried." He said.

The news of the fall of Tsuna at the hands of Byakuran had to be kept secret. Hibari had made sure all those other then the main people involved in his killing were brought to "justice". But the mansion was dead. It was like the light that had once been there had disappeared. No one laughed. No one smiled. Everyone was just recovering from Reborn's death and now this. It was too much for some people to bear. Those who knew Tsuna best wore black all the time. And a night if you passed certain rooms you could hear crying.

'I never took you for a lair Tsuna-kun. You said you would be okay. That you would come back. Now look what you did. When you died, we died with you.' I thought bitterly as I got ready for one of the worst days of my life. Today was Tsuna's funeral.


	2. the funaral

**Me: I just had someone remind me I never told you who Risa is. Risa is my OC. Her boi is in my profile. She would be the same age as Tsuna. Reborn does not belong to me**

* * *

><p>I was dress in a long black dress. I had on a veil to hide my face because I didn't want the others to see me cry. For once I was wearing heals and had no weapon what so ever. My hair had grown so it reaches below my shoulder. The one who I am visiting was the one who told me to let it grow. 'But today will be the last time I see him forever.' With this thought new tears spilled.<p>

'This has been the first time I cried since Mother died 17 years ago.' I thought. 'Why did you leave too?' I walked into the field where everyone was. Behind me where Tim, Jim, Kevin, Damean, Robert, Sandy and Teddy. The boys all wore back suites with the family crest on the shoulder, while the girls wore black dresses also with our family crest.' If anything happens today I will have the one responsible shown hell for the rest of their days.' I thought as looked around.

Everyone was wearing back. Everyone was upset but found a good way to hide it. The only ones who were openly crying were Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Nana, Lambo and Chrome. Everyone had either cried in private or hid their tears. The field was in the middle of the forest far from the town. And in the middle was a coffin with the Tenth of Vongola inside. "Tsunayoshi." I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Ninth who had regret in his eyes with Dino behind him who eyes were red.

I let them guide me to the rest of the groups. All of Tsuna's guardians were looking anywhere but Tsuna's body. My guardians had went to help calm down some who where breaking down. I saw the Varia and some of the Arcobaleno. Soon Ninth left to stand behind Tsuna's coffin. The ceremony started. We all looked to him as he cleared his throat.

"We have all gathered her to say goodbye to Sawada Tsunayoshi…" no sooner after he said his name Nana broke down and cried. "…he will be missed. He was a friend, a brother, a boss…" I blocked everything out as I looked at the others. Chrome was clinging to Yamamoto as she cried. Yamamoto clenched his eyes to stop himself from crying. Gokudera looked ready to run to Tsuna's body to try and wake him up. The only thing stopping him was Shamal's hand. Bianchi helped Lambo and I-Pin who started crying again. Dino had clenched his teeth like Yamamoto did and had a look of regret on his face. "…a son, a student, a partner…" he continued continued.

Haru and Kyoko hugged Ryohei as they cried. Ryohei tried his best to comfort them as he looks away from Tsuna's still form. My guardians tried to help Nana and the others. Even though they don't like Vongola they liked Tsuna. Sandy and Teddy had tears in their eyes. Robert, Tim and Jim were looking at me ready to help me. Kevin is with Hibari and Damean is the with Viper and Varia making sure they behave. Xanxus was glaring at everything. "Now may we have some people come up to say a few words?" He said.

Soon everyone said their good bye. Gokudera broke down on his. Dino had to stop in the middle of his. Iemitsu said his while holding on to his wife. Some were short others long. But the one by one everyone said something.

I went up and looked down to Tsuna's coffin. I was the last one. "Tsuna was one of the few people I was lucky enough to call a friend. When I first met him I knew he was special. It wasn't till we met again I found out how special." A tear fell as I remember when I reunited with Tsuna even if he didn't recognize me. "He was kind, funny, naïve, trusting, strong and the only person I know who would fight for someone else but never for himself. And even when he knew he was stronger he would be scared to death at others threats." I smiled a small smile but it left soon and another tear fell. "I will miss him and never forget him. He will always be part of the Crowe Familia even if he was Vongola." I was crying again and so I left. We put flowers in his coffin before we all left. That was one month ago.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's smiles are broken; Gokudera smoked more and spoke less. Lambo he behaved and Ryohei doesn't scream 'extreme' anymore. Chrome became distant and the girls seemed ready to cry. Hibari seemed the only normal one out of everyone. Dino and I visit a lot to help the guardians with dealing with the loss. But we were hit just as bad.<p>

But things only got worse. Vongola had no boss. The family was being split apart. Some were saying Xanxus should lead being the strongest out of everyone. Others said Gokudera because he was Tsuna's right hand man. And few even mentioned Xanxus since he was the only heir left. "Dino what do you think they should do?" I asked him while we walked up to the meeting room.

"I have no idea. We should wait till the will is read." He said.

"You honestly believe Tsu would have a will as young as he was." I looked at the blond like he was an idiot. Which in my opinion he was.

"Yes, I have one and I know so do you." He told me. Normally he would smile at saying something like this. But this time he didn't. He never smiled anymore, just had a serious look on his face that didn't belong there.

No one has smiled since that day. After that day Yamamoto had stopped smiling and trying to lighten the mood in a room full of tension. Gokudera had started smoking again, and would snap at anything that he found annoying. This was almost everything. Lambo didn't cry anymore, saying he needed to grow up. This made my heart hurt because no child should be forced to grow up, but in this world it is almost inevitable. That's why Tsuna and worked our hardest to find a way to get the youngest members to find a way out. That was before that day. Now there is no way out.

Ryohie was the biggest change. He stayed quiet in meeting and rarely yelled. Hibari had almost no change except he didn't pick fight. But I had the weird feeling he knew something. Something he wasn't letting on. But I never got the chance to ask. Mukuro had disappeared. No one has seen hide or hair of the pineapple. But somehow he has always able to get a mission done. Chrome though was quiet. Never speaking and often crying when she thought no one was around.

Kyoko and Haru were sent away for safety. Security had been tightening as much as possible. Not only Vongola but every Family in this war. I haven't left my mansion except to come to the Vongola HQ. Now only me, Dino and a few more bosses of other Families are fighting. Anyone else either joined Byakuran or ran away. 'Cowards, at this rate our only chances are fighting him head on. But we need a leader. And I will never let Xanxus be that leader. I would sooner join the Marshmallow than let him take the spot of someone as important as Tsuna's.' I thought as the fighting in the meeting room grew.

"That's it enough is enough we aren't getting anywhere like this!" Ninth yelled over the racket. "I won't be able to stand in the position of Boss for much longer we have to find a replacement and fast."

"Then let me do it. I was supposed to be Boss anyway." Xanxus said "Then you can kick the bucket after wards."

"Don't talk to the Ninth like that you bastard! And I should be in charge! I was the Tenth's right-hand-man! And you lost to the Tenth fair and square and you know it!" Gokudera spat back at him and the room was in chaos again. I finally had enough and stood up. Got out my gun and shot on bullet into the ceiling.

"Everyone shut up, sit your asses down or so help me I will send you straight to heaven right now." I said to everyone. They all took their seats and I stood standing. "Does anyone know if Tsuna left a will?" I asked.

"I don't…" Yamamoto started. But was interrupted by Hibari.

"He did. I have it right here." He pulled out an envelope from his inside pocket and threw it down in front of me. "I haven't read it though. Let's see what he said." I pick up the envelope and open it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: alright next is the will. this may be only one more chapter left. it is only what happened when Tsuna died. I don't want to mess with the conan. please review and check out my other works<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi everyone. I would just like to say, no I am not giving up on the stories. The problem is that my computer is acting wacky and I don't have a lot of time to write them. And the school computers can't have flash drives because they are full of viruses. So my hands are tied. Writing the stories will take a long time. So please be patient. It will take time and the chapter might turn short. Sorry, but I'm too scared to ask my parents for help since this isn't the first time. Gomensia.**


	4. the will

**The Will**

**Me: I know I haven't updated in a long time so. I'll do it now.**

**Risa: well better now than never I guess.**

_Tsuna's will_

~Line break~

Risa POV

I held the envelope in my hands. I read the outside and knew it was written by Tsuna. _The Will of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth of Vongola. _I couldn't help but think back to when we were young and he was always denying being a Boss. He still did that before he went to that stupid meeting. I looked up and saw every eye in the room looking at me. I took a deep breath and open the letter.

_If you are reading this then it must mean that I am dead._

__I winced at that sentence. And I did have to look up to know that most of the room was upset. I could hear Gokudera letting out a string of curses. I took a deep breath before starting again.

_Before I start I want all my friends to know that it is not their fault I am gone. I knew the consequences of my plan and I still took the risk. So please don't blame your selves. This was my choice and my fault._

I looked up and saw that Tsuna's guardians all had the same look of awe. I had to admit. Tsuna knew his guardian really well to know that his friends are blaming themselves for his death.

_I don't want you guys to feel guilty. With that said this is my will. To my parents, I have a safe house in Hawaii that you guys can stay in while this war goes on. I want you to stay hidden. I left money in your name in a bank there that should last you for life. Sorry._

I push the image of a crying Nana out of my mind to continue reading. No parents should have to outlive their child.

_To Haru and Kyoko, a place in a secret base in Japan to hide to keep you safe. It is hidden close to home. It should keep you hidden and safe. Lambo and I-pin are there to stay with you. Sorry for getting you involved._

_To Onii-san, I want you to keep them safe. You are in charge of the team of Japan. Stay safe and extreme like you always do. I put Haru and Kyoko's safety in your hands._

"You can extremely count on me Sawada!" Ryohie screamed. We looked at him shocked. This was the first time he said that since Tsuna's death. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

_To Lambo, I want you to stay in Japan, but I also want you to stay in touch with your original Family. So you are in charge of negations with the Bovino Family. You are still a kid so you can also have my old car-_

"What! I can have it? For real?" Lambo said shock. I look back at the paper in my hand.

"Yep, that's what it says. You a get his old car." I told him.

_You are still a kid so you can also have my old car. Just remember to be careful. As much as I will miss you. I don't need you visiting me so early, yet._

_Chrome, there will always be a place in the mansion for you and Mukuro and the rest of your gang. Don't feel the need to leave. You are always welcomed here. You to Mukuro._

"Oya, oya Tsunayoshi, I don't have a reason to be here anymore without being able to take over your body anymore." Mukuro said with a smirk. Shocking everyone in the room who was sure he wasn't there a second ago. I settled for a glare and continued reading as if he didn't just appeared out of thin air.

_Yamamoto, I am really sorry to you. You just lost your dad and I have caused you nothing but pain since we met. So I made arrangements with a baseball scouts to meet you. It is your choice if you want to go or not. I won't blame you for fallowing your dream. Sorry._

"What are you talking about? My dream is being able to help you. You were never a pain." Yamamoto said with a smile. This is one of his real smiles I've seen. "And I'll stay here. I promised to help and I will." His eyes shone with commitment.

_Gokudera, you were the best right-hand man I could ever want. You helped me through thick and thin and were always there for me. Thank you. I want you to keep our team together and lead them in their time of need._

"HA! That proves it I'm the one in charge!" Gokudera yelled.

"Wait there's more." I yelled before they could start fighting.

_To the Varia, I hope we can still stay allies in this war. You can stay in charge of your own troops. I just hope we can stand together when the time comes to fight Byakuran in the final battle. And of course through the more battles that are sure to come._

I had to stop and read the line again. Nope I was right that is what it said. This could only mean one thing. "He knew he was going to fail and that we were going to war." I said. I could tell that only Xanxus and I came to that conclusion. "If he wasn't dead already I would kill him."

"Now Risa, calm down. If he knew this would happen then he must have left someone in charge. Let's keep reading." The Ninth said.

I wanted to ague but nodded anyway knowing it was true.

_Risa-chan and Dino-san. I am sorry for maybe leaving you two as the last influential leaders left to fight this war. I know Enma said he would help but he doesn't have as many followers as you two. So you guys might also be targeted. I want you guys to be careful. Enma you too. Please, please I could never forgive myself if you guys got hurt. Enma, Dino, Risa sorry. _

I stopped for a minute to berate Tsuna for even thinking we couldn't handle ourselves. But then remember Enma and Dino our as clumsy as babies learning how to walk for the first time.

_And Ninth, I am sorry I had to put you in this position. You might be in charge after this for a while and trust me when I say this is only temporary. I choose someone who will be able to lead the Vongola in this time of need. Until a truly powerful ally comes to our aid._

This is it. The part we were waiting for. But I wonder what he meant by 'powerful ally'.

_Hibari, I want you to lead the Vongola-_

"WHAT!" Half the room yelled at the paper and scaring me right out of my seat, since said paper is in my hand.

"You can't be serous! I'm not fallowing that bastard!" Gokudera yelled.

"Let me finish before you yell at me! This was written by Tsuna and is his will. You guys have to obey said will as his last orders. And I'm sure Tsuna knows what he is doing." I yelled at them.

_Hibari, I want you to lead Vongola from the sidelines. I know you hate associating with them. But I think your knew information squad can help find the enemy weakness. I am also putting you in charge of Japan. I want you to be there for when our secret weapon is ready._

_Goodbye everyone._

_~Tsuna_

"That's it." I tell them.

"So Hibari is in charge?" Yamamoto asked and I nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Hibari.

He opened his eyes and saw that everyone in the room was looking at him waiting for an answer. "Do your jobs. We are going to war." He said and then left the room. Gokudera cursed a bit but got his work to do.

I ran after him ready to question him. "Hey, Kyoya!" I yelled and he turned back to glare at me.

"What do you want herbivore?" He asked.

"Tsuna knew this was going to happen, didn't he?" I asked him. Hibari didn't look at me and I knew I was right.

"So, is the secret weapon, is in Japan?" I asked.

"That doesn't involve you." He started to walk away.

"Tsuna isn't really dead is he?" I asked. Hibari froze. "It's a trap isn't it? I think it's a good plan, but tell him next time he has to tell me. When he comes back I'm going to beat him so hard. He'll wish he was dead." I said and I walked away.

Back then I didn't know about the plan to bring the rings back from the past. I just thought Tsuna was hiding in Japan training. He was, but I didn't think it would be 14 year old Tsuna. I thought it would be 24 year old Tsuna.

I never saw him. I stayed in Italy. Trying to stop the Byakuran forces. When Tsuna did come back. I gave him a slap, kick and punch that left him a bruise for three weeks. That was nothing compared to what Reborn did when he came back. Next time we went to a church though was for Tsuna's and Chrome's wedding.

**Me: Hey sorry for the wait. But now it's done and over. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
